


Tug My (Heart)Strings

by Soojinnie



Series: Seventeen's Carat: A Collection [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adore U Era, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, i love these boys so much, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/Soojinnie
Summary: Jisoo's been tasked with rearranging their debut track, so he decides to pick the brains of the song's creator, the one and onlyLee Jihoon.(He has ulterior motives but Jihoon doesn't need to know that... yet)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Seventeen's Carat: A Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/437992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Tug My (Heart)Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 05: Kissing 
> 
> This was so sickeningly cute omg

There’s a persistent knocking that Jihoon desperately wants to ignore. He has exactly two thousand six hundred and fifty-seven other things he needs to focus on, what with SEVENTEEN’s success riding on his already aching shoulders, and the collaboration Bumzu hyung keeps hinting at. A knock on his studio door usually means someone wants his help. Jihoon weighs his options carefully. 

Most of the members know not to disturb Jihoon when he’s on a producing bender, so he can hazard a guess on whoever is on the other side of the door. The knocking continues, slightly louder (and more insistent) this time, and Jihoon sighs, defeatedly sliding his feet into his slippers to open the door.

He figures he’d just open the door, mutter some garbled form of “go away,” and crawl back to his despairingly blank bars on the screen. The door unlocks with a loud  _ click,  _ and Jihoon winces when the bright fluorescent light spills into his dark studio, blinking up at the slim figure standing before him in surprise. 

“Hyung…?” he asks, voice raspy from underuse. Jisoo just shrugs a little helplessly, guitar, coffee, and notebook in hand. All of Jihoon’s protests immediately die in his throat as he gives Jisoo a not-so-subtle once-over. The vocalist is dressed in casual sweats and an oversized white shirt, and it’s so simple, but Jihoon’s mind has already wandered into a  _ different  _ place. 

Jihoon realizes with a start that he’s staring, but before he can ask, Jisoo beats him to it. “Hey Hoonie, I know you’re on some producing binge, but I could really use some help,” he mumbles, Korean lilting and unsure.

Jisoo doesn’t exactly _ need _ help, but he figured that asking for some would mean Jihoon would be able to take his mind off producing while still feeling productive. He sees the looks Jihoon gives him, and he’d be lying if he didn’t have the same thoughts about the talented producer(which is mainly why Seungcheol practically threw him out of their dorms to get Jihoon to take a break). 

He expects at least some reluctance, but some soothing, and the promise of coffee, food, and alone time is too good for Jihoon to resist. 

“Fine, but only for a short while,” Jihoon grumbles, flicking on the lights in his studio so he can take a look at Jisoo’s notes and arrangements, while Jisoo starts strumming his guitar, humming absently.

The young producer pores over Jisoo’s messy scrawl intently, circling pieces and progressions that would work, silently piecing together whatever Jisoo’s already created. Jisoo watches quietly, arranging the pieces Jihoon’s put aside and rewriting them to form a coherent melody, trying it out on his guitar once Jihoon’s finished. 

“You’re a lot less grumpy than I thought,” Jisoo muses, making Jihoon look up in surprise, confusion written clear across his face. “Yeah, Cheollie warned me that you might be grumpy when I tried to pull you away from work,” he chuckles, and Jihoon snorts, rolling his eyes in amusement. 

“Yeah well, hyung asks very annoying questions and refuses to let me work past 3am,” he huffs. “And you promised food,” he frowns, pouting a little, and Jisoo’s heart nearly explodes at how cute Jihoon looks, despite his dark circles and lifeless, messy pink hair. 

Jisoo makes good on his promise quickly, ordering the chicken before turning back to their work, strumming chords and taking notes, singing softly in Jihoon’s cosy studio. Jisoo’s hit by a sudden, overwhelming feeling of fondness and nostalgia. He remembers their predebut days, where they’d sit around the green practice room, or even in one of the tiny vocal rooms, just messing around on the guitar and piano, singing covers or just playing for the heck of it. 

He glances at Jihoon, a soft smile gracing his face as he watches their talented producer lose himself to his music. Music was everything to Jihoon; Jisoo can see it in the small crease in his brows deepens when he finds that something doesn’t fit, in the downturn pout that finds its way onto his lips when he can’t figure out the right progression, in the way he pressures himself to produce music that will give SEVENTEEN the success they all desperately want. 

(Jisoo also wants to kiss the pout and frown off his producer’s face, but doesn’t want to risk rejection. Yet.)

They work in tandem until the food arrives, and Jisoo dramatically declares a break so they can eat. Jihoon just laughs, setting his pen down and grabbing a box for himself, sighing contentedly when he bites into the first piece of fried chicken. 

“Hyung, why did you ask me for help?” Jihoon asks suddenly, and Jisoo freezes, chicken halfway to his mouth. “You don’t look like you need it,” he shrugs, motioning to the scattered papers, filled with their messy (an  _ artist’s _ handwriting, they both insist) scrawl. “You basically did all of it yourself.” 

Jisoo shrugs, taking a bite of the chicken so he has time to think of a response. He doesn’t really know why, apart from Seungcheol asking him to, he just wanted to be able to create something with his (secret) favourite dongsaeng. 

“I just wanted to help you relax a little, but you got so involved in it,” he eventually answers, glancing at Jihoon expectantly, chuckling when he sees the younger’s ears turn red. 

“It worked, kinda,” Jihoon offers shyly, hiding his face behind the box of chicken when he sees the wicked glint in Jisoo’s eyes, and the knowing smile growing on his handsome face.

He sets down the chicken, wiping his hands on the napkins provided, and shifts closer to Jihoon, holding back a snicker when the younger tenses up. He reaches up, hands resting on Jihoon’s shoulders, and Jihoon’s about to protest, but it’s forgotten when Jisoo starts massaging. 

The feeling is  _ heavenly,  _ and Jihoon has to stop himself from moaning aloud when Jisoo eases a knot in his shoulder, the pain dissipating almost instantly, leaving him feeling like jello. He sighs, melting into the elder’s arms, and Jisoo chuckles softly. He works at Jihoon’s shoulders until the younger is a puddle under his hands. 

Jihoon makes a content sound, turning around so he’s facing Jisoo. “I’m never moving again, you’ve completely ruined me,” he groans. 

“Hardly,” Jisoo snorts, raising an eyebrow at Jihoon. “I’ve barely started, Jihoonie.”

Before Jihoon can properly process what he’s said, Jisoo’s lips are pressed against his, a brief, barely there kiss, before he pulls away, staring at Jihoon intently. 

Jisoo’s hoping for a good reaction, or at least a neutral one where he sputters and says he’s not into guys. What he  _ doesn’t _ expect is for Jihoon to grab his shirt and yank him close, lips crashing together hungrily. They wince when their teeth clack together, but Jihoon is unfazed, crawling eagerly into Jisoo’s lap, grinding down onto Jisoo’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Jisoo hisses, hands gripping Jihoon’s slender waist as he matches Jihoon’s pace. Jihoon pants, hands crumpling Jisoo’s shirt as he rides the elder. 

Jihoon never thought any of this would  _ ever  _ happen (literally, Jisoo always presented as the soft, straight, Good Christian Boy), but here he is, hands tangled in Jisoo’s hair, lips exploring eagerly and dick pressed together through the fabric of their pants. 

“Can I assume you-” Jisoo breaks off, moaning when Jihoon’s lips trace his exposed collarbone. “See, people will see, Jihoonie,” he sighs, and Jihoon hums, hands tugging Jisoo’s shirt up so he can mark up his chest. 

Jisoo’s grip tightens as Jihoon sucks hard, pulling away only when he can see the purple marks blooming across Jisoo’s honeyed skin. “Liked you for such a long time,” Jihoon growls, sliding off Jisoo’s lap, kneeling between the older’s legs. “Never thought you swung this way, let alone liked me,” he pants, and Jisoo just hums, eyes glazing over while Jihoon tugs his cock free.

“You were the prettiest,” Jisoo murmurs breathlessly, hands gripping Jihoon’s hair as the younger starts stroking. “So good at dance, it’s mesmerising,” he pants, gasping when Jihoon wraps his lips around the tip, tongue flicking teasingly. 

“You work so hard, to write, to sing, to per  _ – form _ ,” he groans, struggling to not buck his hips into Jihoon’s face as he takes Jisoo into his mouth, bobbing up and down quickly. Jisoo loses his train of thought, fingers tugging Jihoon’s blonde hair insistently as he chases his orgasm. 

Jihoon nearly gags when Jisoo’s hips jerk, and relaxes his jaw to take in more of him. He reaches down, tugging his cock free, gasping when Jisoo holds his head steady and fucking his throat. He strokes himself, gasping when Jisoo pulls away abruptly, hand wrapping around his cock as he rides the edge. 

“W-wanna come on your face, please Hoonie,” Jisoo breathes, cursing when he sees Jihoon’s mouth drop open in waiting. Jihoon pants as he strokes himself desperately, gasping when he feels Jisoo’s cum land on his face messily. He swallows the cum that lands on his tongue, shuddering as his orgasm hits suddenly, spilling over his hand with a hoarse cry. 

Jisoo watches as Jihoon shivers with the aftershocks of his orgasm, dazed and fucked out. He tugs Jihoon back up into his lap, humming as the younger whimpers softly, wiping the both of them down with a spare shirt he finds in the corner. Jihoon shivers quietly, face buried in Jisoo’s shoulder as he comes down from his high.

“At first I was jealous,” Jisoo murmurs, and Jihoon peers up at him confusedly. “Seeing how damn good you were, until one day it hit me just how fucking beautiful you are when you immerse yourself into something.” 

Jihoon doesn’t know what to say. He’s still recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm, his hand and face still kinda sticky with cum, but he can hear the sincerity in Jisoo’s voice, and it absolutely floors him. He stares into Jisoo’s pretty brown eyes, heart aching when he recognizes the fear. 

“You cursed,” he blurts, voice cracking at the end. Jisoo bursts into laughter, and Jihoon instantly turns beet red.

“Jihoonie, I practically pour my heart out to you, and the only thing you registered was me saying fuck?” he chuckles, kissing Jihoon’s hair gently while the younger groans in embarrassment. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time,” he mumbles, and Jisoo has to use every ounce of willpower not to squeal excitedly. “I just… y’know, never thought someone fans call ‘Church Oppa’ would be gay, not that it’s a bad thing, I just never expected it and I never thought you would like me ba–”

“I know,” Jisoo murmurs when he pulls away, humming in content when Jihoon leans in to steal another kiss. “I know, so now I’m telling you, I like you, and want to take you out on a date,” he shrugs, arms still wrapped loosely around the producer’s waist.

Jihoon blinks. “Date? Me?  _ Now _ ?” 

Jisoo snorts, shaking his head. “No, not now, but soon. Once we get a day off, maybe, you and I are going somewhere special, okay? Or we could even spend a quiet night in your studio, making music and goofing off.” 

“I like the second option for now,” Jihoon answers nervously. “But I’d like an actual date one day,” he whispers, like talking too loud would ruin whatever it is they have. 

Jisoo beams happily and Jihoon can feel the affection radiating from him. “I’m fine with either,” he sighs. “So long as we’re together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please ~~ They always make my day.
> 
> Send requests and asks on my (various) tumblrs!
> 
> SPN: [ YourSupernaturalSammyGirl ](https://www.yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> BTS/SVT: [ BT(S)VT Adventures ](https://www.btsvt-adventures.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
